Growing up in Godric's Hollow
by XLightfoot
Summary: Instead of choosing Harry, Voldemort chose Neville as the boy form the prophesy. Harry was spending a sunny morning with his parents when the news of Voldemort's death reached them. Harry is just an ordinary boy and Neville is 'the boy who lived'.
1. Chapter 1

**I did not create Harry, James or Lilly Potter or Godric's Hollow. It is all thanks to Rowling that I can write this story.**

**Growing up in Godric's Hollow**

-XLightfoot-

"James, James... Come read this quick! Oh, I can't believe it... James!"

"I'm coming, _I'm coming_! Harry's going crazy over his new broom."

"James, look at this." Lilly pressed the newspaper into James' hand and he immediately felt his blood go cold as his eyes flitted across the front page. He read it again just to make sure that he read correctly.

"The Longbottoms are dead?" He asked aghast, Lilly nodded and a tear escaped her eye. James didn't need Lilly's answer, on the front page a large photo of the Longbottom's house already did. The whole house had been blown apart and people scrambled about the picture as green flames ate at the rest of the house, in front of the house stood Professor Dumbledore holding a small bundle in his arms, a small tiny arm reached out from the bundle to play with Dumbledore's snowy beard.

James quickly read the first few lines. "Neville survived."

"What?" Lilly exclaimed grabbing the newspaper, her eyes darted this way and that as she read. When she finished she let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, James, poor Neville," Lilly cried and James pulled her in close so that she could bury her head in his chest. "First his parents and now his grandmother! What on earth will happen to the boy next?"

James soothed his crying wife patting her head softly. Suddenly James felt something tug at his pants and he glanced over Lilly's head. A three year old Harry stared up at them with wide eyes.

"Why is mommy crying?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes, quickly thickening with tears. Harry always cried when Lilly did.

"Oh no honey, don't cry mommy is happy not sad," James lied. Lilly sat upright, immediately a feigned smile appearing on her face. James swept Harry into his arms and the toddler began to laugh heartily. The laughter seemed to be too much for Lilly who's smile wavered. James ruffled her hair.

"Harry, how about we go make some breakfast?"

"Yessss! Daddy, I want choc-eggs and... and... honey... and bacon," Harry laughed as James sped towards the kitchen. James could hear Lilly start to cry again and he quickly boomed, smothering the sound.

"Whoa now! You can't have everything... how about some choc-eggs, choc-frogs and a glass of milk?"

It worked Harry didn't seem to have heard. Instead Harry's face crumpled up in disgust.

"I don't want fwogs!" Harry yelled and James laughed boomingly.

"How about scrambled eggs and a piece of bacon, then?" James said still laughing. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment his brows disappearing underneath his black mass of unruly hair. Suddenly Harry nodded vigorously.

"Yes?" James asked and Harry nodded again. "Okay, breakfast is coming, sir."

James placed Harry on the kitchen counter before he grabbed a bowl and broke in a few eggs.

"Want to mix this for daddy?" James asked and Harry beamed grabbing the mixer excitedly. Harry immediately started to whisk the eggs a bit too exuberantly and James and Harry both were left covered in egg yolk. James laughed and Harry joined in.

"Thank you Harry, let me finish that up quickly," James said taking the eggs from harry and throwing them into the frying pan before flicking his wand and the yolk disappeared. Harry looked at James' wand in wonder.

"When do I get one?" Harry asked kicking his feet as he leaned in for a closer look. James ruffled his hair.

"Do you want one?"

Harry nodded excitedly, eyes growing large.

"We can go get you one later today," James promised and Harry glowed brightly as he jumped from the counter and ran back into the living room before James could stop him.

Mommy, _mommy_, guess what I'm getting!" Harry shouted as he ran.

James laughed heartily until Harry was out of the room then turned back to the stove his smile replaced with a frown.

– _What could He have gained through killing the Longbottoms?_ – James wondered pointing his wand at the stove and the eggs began to scramble themselves. – _What purpose could there be in killing an old witch? And why then leave the child alive?_ – No answers came to James and he made a mental note to head to the Order to get some answers... after he buys Harry a wand of course. A smile spread across James' face just as Lilly walked into the kitchen, an excited Harry sitting on her shoulders.

"Harry, here tells me we're going to buy him his first wand?" Lilly said raising an eyebrow and giving him the what-are-you-up-to-but-don't-answer-because-of-Harry look. James smiled broadly as he flicked his wand. Three plates emerged from the cupboard and placed themselves lightly onto the kitchen counter where the pan of scrambled eggs waited impatiently.

"Harry wants a wand and how am I to deny Harry the Mighty Wizard?" Harry beamed at James then leaned over his mother's head to peer at her face.

"You can be my howsy, if you like mommy? Daddy is my house elf," Harry said matter of factly and James swept into a low bow.

"Can Plopity, fetch master anything?"

Harry laughed as Lilly began to gallop around the kitchen like a horse. Harry used his finger as a pretend wand, he flicked his finger and James made the chair lift into the air. Harry yelped with pleasure.

"Okay, let's get some food into Harry the Mighty Wizard's empty stomach," Lilly said as she placed Harry into his chair and tickled his tummy. Harry's laughter filled the kitchen but it wasn't enough to hide the bang that erupted just outside the house. James and Lilly exchanged worried glanced. Hundreds of words passed between them, everyone to do with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. There was another bang as another person apparated next to the house.

"Take Harry to the safe room," James ordered and Lilly nodded. Harry was staring from James to his mother before Lilly picked him up and hurried upstairs. Harry's eyes bulged with fear as he took in the vibe suddenly enveloping the house.

James gripped his wand tighter and walked towards the front door as Lilly and Harry disappeared beyond the second floor landing. A door slammed and James took a deep breath. Flicking his wand James readied himself as the door flung open trying not to listen to Harry distraught shouting for his father.

"James, you wouldn't guess what I just heard."

"Actually, it was me who heard it but yeah, you wouldn't guess."

James stood frozen in place as two wizards stepped into his house. One had long black curly hair whilst the other had short cut blond hair and looked a bit haggard, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Lupin regarded James questioningly as both of them realised his defensive stance and pale face. James was still frozen in place, relief slowly drowning his body.

"James, you look like you've seen You Know Who himself," Sirius said.

Lupin laughed heartily. "If that was possible."

James at last gaining control of his body glanced at Lupin. "Why do you say that?"

Both wizards looked on the verge of exploding with excitement. "He's dead... You Know- Voldemort is dead!" Both of them said in unison as if they've practiced for hours. James stared at them uncomprehendingly.

"Come again?" James blurted.

Lupin laughed again. "James, Voldemort is dead. I can't believe it..."

"Yeah, who'd have thought the most powerful dark wizard of all time could be destroyed by a baby boy," Sirius piped in.

James was still trying to understand exactly what happened. "Can you both just tell me what's going on! How is Voldemort dead and what baby are you talking about?"

Lupin and Sirius exchanged glanced and as if wordlessly deciding who was going to tell the story Lupin opened his mouth to speak.

"Last night Voldemort attacked the Longbottom's house, he destroyed most of the house before coming upon Augusta and her grandchild, Neville. Augusta tried to protect Neville but Voldemort killed her with the Avada Kedavra Curse. He tried to do the same with the little boy but it backfired..."

"Backfired?" James asked aghast and totally lost.

Sirius beamed. "Somehow the killing curse rebounded, killing Voldemort instead."

James glanced at both of his friends' faces in turn trying to discern if they are making the sickest joke ever.

"Are you telling me Neville killed Voldemort?"

They both nodded smiling broadly. "Somehow. Can you believe it?" Lupin asked starting to laugh again.

Suddenly James leapt forward and hugged the two wizards then dashed up the stairs shouting all the way. Lilly who must have heard laughing and excited shouting instead of fighting was emerging from the safe room when James enveloped her and swung her and Harry in the air. Harry's eyes were read and puffy but now he laughed, seeing the joy on his father's face. Lilly on the other hand was staring at James questioningly. Sirius and Remus walked into the room and they joined the fray, jumping up and down, Sirius took Harry into his arms and ran around the room. Remus hugged Lilly tightly before grabbing James around the neck as if wrestling.

"What's going on?" Lilly suddenly yelled bringing everything to a stop, only Harry continued to laugh, Sirius' fingers working as they tickled Harry's ribs.

James grabbed Lilly into a tight hug and vigorous kiss before saying. "Voldemort is dead; he died whilst attacking Augusta's house."

For a moment Lilly stared in disbelief then, as she took in the wizards' faces, a wide smiled appeared onto her face and she too leapt, danced and laughed. James didn't know how long they celebrated in that room but it must have been more than an hour because it was twelve o'clock when they emerged from the house in Godric's Hollow and disapparated to Diagon Alley.

The whole alley was alive with celebrations. Wizards, witches and even house elves and goblins all laughed, and danced within the knobbly street. For years everybody had been living in fear and now that fear was gone, in one night.

Fireworks exploded in the air above the alley making Harry laugh as James, Lilly, Sirius and Remus joined the joyous fray. Even children who were too young to have known about Voldemort enjoyed their parents' sudden celebratory mood, running around the crowd laughing and yelling.

Countless wizards and witches came up to James and Lilly shaking their hands with exclamations of Voldemort is dead or You Know Who is gone! Other than that Neville's name had become well renowned over night. Everybody was talking about 'the boy who lived'.

"Are we going to buy my wand?" Harry asked whilst sitting on James shoulders hours after arriving in Diagon alley. James and Lilly exchanged hearty glances before trudging through the crowd towards Olivanders.

Olivander was standing in front of his shop talking happily to a group of wizards when James and Lilly arrived. Harry, who had insisted that he ride his howsy to Olivanders, was sitting now on Lilly's shoulders.

"James! Lilly! Wondrous day isn't it?" The old wizard shouted as they approached. James shook the man's hand vigorously and Lilly kissed his cheeks.

"It's sad about Augusta," Lilly said but Olivander waved it off.

"No time for sadness, dear, Augusta herself would have been the crown of the party if she were alive!"

James, Lilly and Olivander all broke out into laughter and Harry joined in, although he didn't know why they were laughing at all.

"So what brought you here?" Olivander asked leading them into his shop. James let out a self-conscious laugh.

"I promised Harry the Mighty Wizard, here, that I'll buy him a wand."

Harry beamed at the old man, who had glanced at him a little amused.

"Well I guess I can sort it out," Olivander said wincing at James and Lilly, "come along then Harry the Mighty Wizard."

Harry almost jumped from his mother's shoulders in excitement if James had not intervened in time. Olivander took Harry's hand and James pulled Lilly close as they watched him lead Harry down the rows of wands. Harry was talking animatedly, gesturing with his hands the length of the wand he wants and the strength – strong enough to lift a chair – he wanted it to be. Olivander listened with interest hmm and aha-ing as they walked.

James turned towards his wife and kissed her.

"What was that for?' Lilly laughed pushing James away reluctantly.

James beamed at her. "We're finally safe."

Lilly smiled warmly before leaning in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Growing up in Godric's Hollow**

**~Part 2~**

-XLightfoot-

...Two Years Later...

James stepped silently into the living room. He could hear silent laughter coming from one of the couches and he smiled. He could just see the top of black shaggy hair over one of the couches' pillows. Turning away James placed his hands on his hips as he glanced around the room. Another silent snigger sounded from the couch.

"I wonder where Harry the Mighty Wizard is," James said tapping his finger against his chin. "Lilly, could you come here for a second? I need your help."

Footsteps sounded from the kitchen, accompanied by laughter coming from the pillows.

"Yes? I'm really busy with-" Lilly asked as she entered the living room but James cut her off as he placed a finger on her mouth and indicated towards the couch with his head. Lilly glanced towards the couch and a smile appeared on her face.

"I just can't find Harry the Mighty Wizard. When I got to his room to get him to put on his clothes he just vanished," James said and Lilly mocked surprise and wonder.

"Is that so? Oh my, he is a mighty wizard!" Lilly exclaimed. Laughter boomed from the couch, the pillows moving as Harry laughed; his black hair still visible underneath them.

"Well then, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we, Plopity?" Lilly asked, gently slipping her wand from the white apron down her front. James nodded, counting silently as he mouthed each number to Lilly.

_One... Two... Three!_ Abruptly Lilly and James whirled about and Harry yelped, exploding from the pillows. Harry only managed to jump off the couch and run three steps before Lilly said, "_Accio Harry_". Harry, laugher bubbling from deep within him, flew backwards and James caught him, immediately starting to tickle him. Harry's laughter filled the house and a deep boisterous bark shook through the living room as a large 190 pound Saint Bernard bounded in. The huge dog rushed energetically to Lilly, giving her a sniff, before jumping up on James, almost knocking him over in the process, to lick Harry's feet.

Harry was possessed with a wave of new laughter as he kicked his feet happily. "No, Wusty!" Harry yelled between laughs. After a few seconds of torturing his son James glanced at Rusty sternly.

"Down, boy." Rusty obeyed immediately but stood, tail wagging, staring up at Harry with a doggy grin. James glanced at Harry, the five year old rubbing his face to rid it from the laughing tears. "Why don't you take Rusty for a walk?" James proposed and Harry's face split in two as a huge smile appeared. James placed Harry on the ground and Rusty pounced around the toddler.

"Gentle now, Rusty, we don't want Harry the Mighty Wizard to get hurt, now do we?" Lilly said gently ruffling the dog behind the ear. Rusty gave an ear shattering bark as if in agreement. "Now off you go!"

Lilly hasn't even finished talking before Harry ran for the entrance hall, Rusty bounding after.

Lilly seemed to choke as she realised Harry was still dressed in his Pj's. "Harry! Go dress first." A moan sounded from the front door then footsteps hurried upstairs followed closely by joyous barks.

"You..." Lilly said leaning in close. James lifted his eyebrows, smiling broadly.

"Yes?"

Lilly leaned in closer, their lips inches apart. "Are going to help me with the stuffed chicken!" Lilly exclaimed pulling away. James groaned as Lilly turned away but then grabbed her hand and whirled her about. Lilly let out a shrill laugh as James kissed her neck and ear, down her jawbone and finally her lips.

"I- first- want- to- say- good- morning- to- my- daughters," James said in between each kiss. Lilly laughed and glanced down at her bulging tummy as James bent down to place his head against it.

"Morning, Zané, morning, Alex." James rubbed his wife's tummy as he said each of the twin's names.

"Are you done?" Lilly asked amusedly. James stuck out his tongue at his wife. Lilly laughed and ruffled his hair like she did with Rusty.

"When's the Weasleys coming?" Lilly asked when James straightened. Following Lilly into the kitchen, enjoying the heavenly aroma that drifted in the air as he did so, James tried to remember what Arthur had said.

"Around nine?" James said as he peeked into the oven, earning a smack on the head. "Ouch!"

Lilly looked thoughtful for a second before nodding. "That should be enough time," She exclaimed and again flourished her wand from her apron.

"Do you think they'll get along?" Lilly asked suddenly nervous.

James shrugged. "I'm sure Harry will love the twins, Lilly."

Lilly let out a laugh and James joined in. He knew exactly how to cheer her up. "I'm sure Harry and Ron will get along fine." James said finally. Harry didn't have many friends and those that he had befriended were muggle children. Ron was going to be the first wizard child Harry's going to interact with. James could understand why Lilly would be nervous.

With no further word on the subject Lilly lifted her wand and the kitchen was suddenly thrown into commotion. Cupboards opened; plates, glasses and cups flew from it, passing knives and forks, teaspoons and bowls. Turning towards the table in the middle of the kitchen, next to which James sat, potatoes, unions, carrots, tomatoes, lettuce and mushrooms began to peel and chop themselves.

"I don't know why you moan about preparing food, it's not as if you're really doing anything yourself," James teased and a large chunk of a potato shot his way. James ducked out of the way, laughing.

In no time at all the kitchen table was covered in delicacies even James has never seen before. The front door slammed and Rusty came bounding into the kitchen. James struggled to keep the dog from jumping up against the table and eating the newly cooked food.

"Harry, take Rusty to your room!" Lilly shouted and a red nosed Harry walked into the kitchen, his earmuffs and beanie still white with snow.

"Rusty," Harry said shivering with cold as the colossal dog followed him up the stairs. Whence in his room Harry pulled off his snow littered clothes and pulled on some dry ones. Rusty barked once before jumping onto Harry's bed and lying down. Harry laughed as Rusty's tail kept wagging happily. He was happy too; he could not imagine a life without his parents or Rusty.

In the act of pulling a sweater over his head, bells began to chime everywhere in the house in warning followed by a loud bang sounding from outside.

"Harry... Harry come down the Weasleys are here!" Harry's father shouted up the stairs. Harry groaned. He didn't like strangers much. And he suddenly found himself wishing he could instead be at Peter's, playing video games.

With a sigh Harry called Rusty from the bed and the pair gingerly made the trip downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, Lilly, James!" A woman exclaimed her voice drifting into the house. Harry smiled slightly, she sounded pleasant enough. "Fred, George, where are your manners! Greet Mr and Mrs Potter!"

Harry bit back his words, she sounded scary at the least. The woman's voice was followed by faint whispers of 'hello' and 'morning'.

"Arthur," Harry's father said pleasantly "and Percy! You must be so excited, only one year left before you're off to Hogwarts."

There was a booming laugh. "It's all he can talk about! I swear the boy's already living and breathing Hogwarts." It had been a man's voice.

Harry took a deep breath as he descended the last few steps and a horde of red haired people came into view. Harry's gaze immediately went to a small boy standing next to his three brothers, two of whom looked exactly the same. The boy was carrying a little red haired girl.

"Harry, just in time," His mother said excitedly. "This is Mr and Mrs Weasley and their children." Harry smiled nervously as he hurried to his mother's side, hiding slightly behind one of her legs. Rusty went to sniff bravely at the newcomers, the small red haired boy staring at him in wonder.

"Ron, give me Ginny, and then run along." Mrs Weasley bent to take the small girl, who Harry guessed now was Ginny, from Ron's hands.

Harry's mother was suddenly crouched down next to Harry, ruffling his hair as she smiled encouragingly. "Why don't you go show Ron your new broom? And take Rusty with you."

Rusty barked heartily and Harry nodded. He glanced at Ron nervously, the red haired boy's face turning red as well.

As the rest of the guests and his parents disappeared into the living room, Harry reached for his coat and pulled it on before opening the front door. Rusty slipped out immediately, barking as he sprinted across the snow as if chasing invisible bunnies. Ron kicked at the snow with his boots.

The walk behind the house was quiet, the only sound was Rusty's delighted barking. Ron glanced after the dog in awe.

"He's a Saint Bewnawd," Harry said matter-of-factly. "He likes wunning in the snow."

Ron nodded in amazement. "What's his name?"

"Wusty," Harry said beaming. "Mommy and daddy said I should choose his name."

"Wusty," Ron said testing the name. Suddenly he smiled. "It's a gweat name!" Ron exclaimed and Harry smiled, the awkward shyness gone. Instead Harry ran forward, Ron following and Rusty bounding afterwards as laughter surrounded the Potter's House. The two boys, best friends already.


End file.
